In order to achieve high-speed full-color image printing, recent years, many image forming apparatuses use developer with low-molecular resin serving as binder and varieties of releasing agents of different melting points. Image forming apparatuses using this kind of developer can provide a good temperature range during the fixing process. It may refer to Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japan patent publication of No. 2006-47332.
However, in such case, the developer with low-molecular resin serving as binder will be fused when preserved. This is the so-called blocking phenomenon. In addition, in order to prevent the blocking phenomenon, high-molecular resin is used as binder. This may narrow the temperature range under the low-temperature conditions during the fixing process.